Papá Rossi
by tash922
Summary: David Rossi is a legend he is literally one of the F.B.I. rocks stars add the fact that he has a hot sexy super genius for a son. Morgan is so screwed.  warning starts heavy on the Diana/Rossi takes a while to get to the slash. Rossi/Diana, Spencer/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This is my first time posting in .  
>Rated M because of slight sexually situations (better safe than sorry)<br>I promise this story is Reid/Morgan but it starts out Diana/Rossi hope everyone enjoys it.  
>All critiques are welcome as long as they aren't just insulting words thrown around.<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds and I do not make a profit by writing fiction. This is purely for entertainment proposes.  
>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<p>

David Rossi was a legend; anyone in the F.B.I. could tell you that. He was smart, powerful; his case record was the closest anyone could ever get to perfection. He was one of first profilers; he helped open doors that no even knew existed and if that wasn't enough the bastard was rich and good looking too. He had women panting at his feet and clawing at his pants. Genetics had blessed him with graceful aging, a firm body and Italian stamina that could out last the energizer bunny, which made him a stud even at his age. He was an accomplished chef and author and owned at least two home and three cars. And if his money and good looks weren't enough to get him into every pair of panties in 10 mile radius the fact that he was the hero in the most romantic story ever told inside F.B.I walls would definitely clinch the deal.

Around twenty years ago the B.A.U. had revived a case in Vegas. 5 young boys had gone missing and were turning up dead with signs sadistic sexual abuse. All the evidence was pointing towards one of the victim's neighbor, Gary Michaels but thanks to the profile that Rossi had developed pointed towards one William Reid. Rushing into the scene, Rossi charge in, only find William Reid sexually abusing his 1 year old son while his terrified and beaten black-&-blue paranoid-schizophrenic wife was tied down trying to get to her son begging him to stop hurting her baby. Rossi had been so consumed with white rage that hadn't hesitated subduing the unsub.

With his cat like grace he has snuck up behind William Reid and while Jason Gideon had distracted him, he knocked him unconscious with the butt of his gun. After that he became a whirlwind of motion. Scooping up both Spencer and Diana and rushing them to the local hospital. He refusing to let either of them out of his sight until he was sure they were both safe. Even going as far to ignore his superiors' orders to comeback to Quantico. When they presented him with the ultimatum his job or the Reid's, Rossi had simply handed in his badge and told them he would be taking a sabbatical until the victimize Reid's had recovered. It had caused a huge up roar in the bureau. The superior office demanding that Rossi return to his post, even when he continued to refuse. After a few weeks the department caved and moved both Diana and Spencer to Quantico so that they may be closer to FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, the promotion had officially labeled Agent Rossi a 'bad ass.'

When anyone asked how David Rossi had fallen in love with Diana Reid he would simply say when he caught her rocking a baby Spencer in one on of the hospital rocking chairs while she read him William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. For someone to be so fierce, brave and strong for their child and still be for gentle and loving Rossi knew he had to have this incredible intelligent and amazing woman in his life.

For Diana it hadn't been so simple. Rossi had been determined to win her heart and Diana had been equally determined to never fall in love again.

Rossi had tried everything he could think of to win her love. Fine wine, flowers, candy, poetry, theater tickets, diner and a movie, romantic walks on the beach, fancy hotels, elegant cuisine, promises of world travel even a blind drunk serenade with an equally drunk Gideon outside her apartment window. Which only achieved in awaking Diana neighbors' along with a baby Spencer who had drowned them out with his impressive wails. Everything Rossi had tried, had failed.

Until one day while Diana had been trapped in one of her delusions and when she was finally able to free herself, she had panicked. It had happen before of course but never for so long. How long had she been under, what had happened to Spencer? Diana had rushed into the small nursery only to have her knees buckle underneath with relief. Rossi was sitting in a rocking chair reading an Italian novel to Spencer. Spencer was securely tucked into one of the agents arms as he sucked on his pacifier concentrated on every word the Italian said occasionally tapping on one of the books pages when Rossi pretended to drift off. It was a beautiful sight. When Rossi discovered he had been caught he fought the blush that creeped up onto his face and had simply stated. That everything thing is a learning experience and that they should broaden Spencer's horizon at every possible opportunity.

That was all it took, Diana fell and she fell hard. This incredible man not only loved her he loved her son, he had saved her, defended her and continued to protect her and her son despite her illness, he had found a way for them to be together and cared for. He had gone to extreme lengths to woo her and now he was taking care of her baby as though he was he own, education him so he would a bright man one day.

Her heart couldn't take it; she grabbed Rossi by his scruffy bread and kissed him right then and there despite Spencer continually tapping on the page.

They were married two months later; Rossi had rushed it claiming he didn't want his bride to change her incredibly bright mind. And a year later he had officially adopted Spencer making him Spencer Rossi. A prouder papá then David Rossi you would never find. Work permitted he never missed not one of his son's soccer games, swim meets, violin recitals or chess matches. Even when he was exhausted from a case he would always call and ask about his family's day. He would always boast on how smart his bambino was, always at the top of his class, how he had finished high school at the tender age 12, and if given the slightest chance he would talk your ear off about how his bambino went off to Caltech and MIT on a academic scholarship and held PhDs' in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s' in Psychology and Sociology; he is also working on a B.A. in Philosophy.

As the years progressed Diana's condition worsted. Relatives', colleagues and friends all suggested that she be institutionalize so that Rossi's life would be easier. Causing Rossi's Italian temper to flare like no had ever seen before. He stated that he had fought long and hard for her love and he wouldn't let any god, man or illness tear them apart. Rossi accepted early retirement to be able to take care of her, in his spare time he went on to write a series of books for Diana critiqued and edited. A series of book that would turn him to a bestselling author and would provide an incredible comfortable life for him and his family for several generations to come.

Derek Morgan knew all of this, hell when he had met David Rossi for the first time he had to keep himself in check so he wouldn't start ramblingly like a groupie that had just met their legendry rock icon. But right now, lying naked in bed after one extremely hot an' dirty sexathon, with one Dr. Spencer Rossi who currently had his long gangly legs wrapped around him. He didn't think about the great and majestic Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi of the B.A.U. He thought about the Dangerous, overly protective papá Rossi who had perfect shot, disposable income and close tight-knit relationship with the head of the Italian mob, who was the god-father of the beautiful sex kitten he had de-virginized a few weeks ago and had now just taught how to ride him like a prized bull.  
>Derek Morgan stared down into the beautiful face that was currently resting right above his heart and felt his chest swell; he was in really deep shit.<br>-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This has been bouncing in me head for a couple of week so I decided to shoot it out and see if it would leave me alone. lol  
>So what do you guys think should I continue?<br>Please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, holy crap ::blushes:: I can't believe I got so many reviews. You guys are so great and to be honest this really was supposed to be a one-shot but now that my delicate derriere has be threatened with a cactus I feel inspired (and a bit compelled) to continue but again fair warning this is going to be short a two maybe three shot tops.  
>Again:<br>All critiques are welcome as long as they aren't just insulting words thrown around (if you are going to Criticize please at lease be informative.)  
>I have no beta so all mistakes are mine even though I'm trying to be super extra careful not to make any.<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds and I do not make a profit by writing fiction. This is purely for entertainment proposes.**

Chapter 2

Derek Morgan sighed as he scanned the file in front of him for what had to be the hundredth time, but it was no use. The words would just blur together after the first few syllables making his head spin with useless information.

How did his life get to this point? Before the only things he had to worry about were feeding Clooney, catching unsubs and avoiding paper cuts. Now he was practically jumping at very small noise and watching every moving shadow, positive that any second he was going to get whacked.

How had his life become so screwed up?  
>A small rustling sound had him turning his head towards the cubical near him were a gawky genius was putting away one folder, while simultaneously reaching for another one.<br>And he smiled, remembering all too clearly when his life had flipped upside down.  
>It had happen roughly six months ago.<p>

~~~~~SIX MONTHS AGO~~~~~~  
>"Damn baby girl, what's got you all hot and bothered?" Derek asked as he watched their resident tech goddess dressed to the nines flutter back and forth around the office.<br>"Don't tell me that the great and powerful Derek Morgan doesn't know of the splendors about to happen." She teased. As she scurried up to his desk  
>"Not a clue." He smiled back.<br>"Well, luckily for you have the all knowing and forever wise Penelope Garcia to enlighten you."  
>"Well by all means, enlighten me mama." He laughed.<p>

Penelope practicality squealed as she hopped on to the corner of his desk "We are getting a new member for the B.A.U. team." She said solemnly as she vibrated with excitement.  
>Derek rolled his eyes as he got more comfortable in his chair. "I hate to break it to you baby girl, but that's not news. Hotch has been looking for someone ever since Gideon up and took off." Derek said holding the bitterness in his voice.<br>"Ahh, but this is where it gets interesting my fine chocolate Adonis. The new recruit is none other the one super genius 'slash' champion swimmer belonging to, wait for it, super agent David Rossi." She squealed off.

Derek literally felt his jaw drop. "No way, Rossi's kid is joining the B.A.U.?"  
>Penelope giggled and nodded. "Yea, isn't it exciting?"<br>Derek laughed and nodded. "Yea I guess it is, I actually kinda can't believe it. I always figured the kid to be an urban legend. Like Hotch smiling."

"I know right. Just imagine, in a bit we actually get to meet the infamous baby Rossi." Penelope said and then sighed wistfully. "I bet he looks just like his daddy, all Italian and manly."  
>Morgan laughed as he shook his head. "Baby girl you do know that Rossi's kid is adopted right?"<br>"I know that." Penelope said as she waved her hand dismissingly. "But you know what they say, pets start to resemble there owners, same difference here. I mean look at you and Clooney."

"Pen, are you saying I look like a dog?" Derek asked trying to keep a straight face.  
>"Of course not my chocolate god. Both you and Clooney are far too handsome for that assumption."<br>Derek smiled his ego had been fully stroked.  
>"Although both you and Clooney do get the same 'the savior has arrived' look on your faces whenever you both see bacon." Penelope teased.<br>"Now wait a minute, there is no man that doesn't look at bacon that way." Derek replied honestly.

"It's hard to argue with a man who speaks the truth." Cut in a new voice making the gossiping duo jump. David Rossi smiled as he stared at the two. "Garcia I was told you had the welcoming packet for our new member."  
>"Uh, yes sir I do. It's in my station." She stated as she tried to ease the wrinkles out of her skirt.<br>"Good, I would appreciate if you would go and get it, my son is due to arrive in less than 5 minutes and I want him to be prepared."  
>"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." She blushed.<br>"Thank you," Rossi said and he turned around and started to walk away. "Oh and by the way."

Both Derek and Penelope held their breaths as they waited for the reprimanding they would receive for gossiping during office hours.  
>"You look stunning today, as you usually do." He said with a nod of his head and continued towards his office.<p>

Garcia quickly fanned herself with her hand as she watched the F.B.I. super star walk away. "I'm in love!"  
>Derek laughed "You say that every time mama."<br>"I mean it every time." She said as she hopped off the desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a super genius to go greet before all the other vultures swoop in and screw up my chances with the hot baby Rossi."

Derek rolled his eyes as he picked up a file. "Yea, yea." He laughed "You don't even know if he's hot. And since when haven't I been enough to fulfill your every dirty desire?" He pouted playful.  
>"Trust me babe, when you have a dad like Rossi your hot by default." She said deep sultry voice "And besides, I've already seen you in your dark night undies, there is no more mystery between us."<br>"Baby girl, you are all kinds of crazy." Derek laughed as he kissed her cheek.  
>"What you call crazy I call brilliance." She solemnly as she took off, her colorful heels clacking on the floor as she walked away.<p>

Derek shook his head and mutter to himself "Crazy girl." With a smile and continued his previously disturbed paper work.  
>"Umm, excuse me? Could you please direct me to agent Rossi office please?" said a soft voice above him.<br>"What is your visit in reference to?" Derek said as he looked up and felt him mouth go dry, his heart speed up, and time slow down all at the same second.  
>There before him stood a vision, in khaki pants and a green sweater. God who knew the old college professor look could so be damn sexy. He had high cheek bones, shy eyes and beautiful long hair that was starting to curl around the ends. He looked like a majestic piece of art that had been painted during the renaissance. And when he clutch his messenger bag strap closer to his chest, Derek didn't know whether to comfort him, protect him or bend him over the closest surface and fuck him silly!<p>

"Umm, are you okay sir?" the vision asked his eyes widening in concern.  
>Derek couldn't help it. He sat there frozen with his mouth half open gapping like fish. What else could you do when your sexual preference changed and you just met the person you wanted to marry all at the same second?<p>

"Uh, Difficulty with speech can be the result of problems with the brain or nerves that control the facial muscles, larynx, and vocal cords necessary for speech. Likewise, muscular diseases and conditions that affect the jaws, teeth, and mouth can impair speech. Some conditions that affect speech are present at birth, such as inborn muscular conditions and congenital anatomical abnormalities. While others are the result of metabolic diseases, infections, tumors, or injury. Abnormalities of the vocal cords such as inflammation, polyps, cysts, and tumors can affect the pitch and quality of the voice." The nerdy boy shot off a mile a minute.

Derek just gawked at the rambling sex bomb in front of him, hardly understanding any of the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"A number of different types of speech impediments can occur, and many terms have been used to qualify speech disorders. Aphasia is the loss of the ability to understand language, whether spoken or written, and occurs due to disturbances in the areas of the brain that are used in language processing. Dysarthria refers to a difficulty in pronouncing certain sounds or words that is usually due to a problem with muscle control. People with dysarthria exhibit slurred speech and may have problems with swallowing. Spasmodic dysphonia –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa pretty boy slow your roll. Not that I don't enjoy watching your mouth move, I don't really need the anatomy lesson. Besides," Derek eyes skimmed the slim figure in front of him. "You can't fault I guy for going speechless if something as fine as you just creeps up on him."He teased enjoying the way the bridge of his pretty boy's nose turned pink.

"I, ahh,"  
>Derek laugh at floundering chatterbox. "Now what do you need agent Rossi for, when you have Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan at your disposal."<br>"Well you see-" The kid began.

"Spencer mio bellissimo bambino" Rossi said smiling as he walked over to Derek's desk.  
>"Papá!" smiled and then quickly remember himself. "I mean agent Rossi." He said solemnly.<br>"No need for that, formalities are only required for when we are on a case." He had and kissed his son cheek. Which was a bit awkward considering the height difference. "Siete troppo sottili."  
>"Papá!" Spencer groaned.<br>Rossi smiled and patted his face. "I see you met Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan he'll be working with us on the team. Derek this is my son and the newest member of the B.A.U. Dr. Spencer Rossi."

Derek felt as though he had just been sucked down a black hole. Holy fuck! He had just been flirting with Dr. Spencer Rossi!

"We've already met papá he was just about to show me where your office was."  
>"Yes, Morgan is a good man. He is someone you can count on." Rossi said with a smile towards Derek.<br>"Uhh, sure happy to help." Derek said.  
>"Come on, I'll show you to your cubical and then introduce you to the rest of the team."<br>"Sounds good," Spencer said as he fixed his bag strap. "It was nice meeting you Agent Morgan." Spencer said and held out his hand.

"Yea, likewise kid." Derek said as he shook his hand and felt his pulse quicken and electricity rush threw his veins and considering the surprised but warm look reflecting in Spencer's eyes he had felt it to. SHIT!

"Ma indossi ancora questi stracci? Cosa è successo a tutti quei bei vestiti che hai comprato?" Rossi asked as he walked his son away.  
>Spencer rolled his eyes as he followed behind his father answering back with a perfect accent. "Papà mi sento più a mio agio con questi"<br>" Spencer, sei un bel giovanotto, dovresti mostrare di più le tue doti.". Rossi stated making his son go bugged eyed.  
>"Papà!"<p>

Derek groaned as he hand landed on his desk with a thud. He had just flirted with Dr. Spencer Rossi. He had eyed fuck Rossi's baby boy. And now he was going to have to work with the Rossi prodegy. And considering his current state he was either going to have to say behind a desk permently or start carrying about pictures or old ladies in g-string while reciting baseball scores. Crap he was so screwed!

**Translation:**  
><em>"Spencer mio bellissimo bambino" -"<em>_My __beautiful son__Spencer__"  
>"Papá"-"Daddy or dad"<br>__"__Siete troppo__sottili."-__"__You're too __thin__."__  
><em>_"Ma indossi ancora questi stracci? Cosa è successo a tutti quei bei vestiti che hai comprato?" -"__But __they__still__wear__rags__? __What__happened to all__those beautiful__clothes that__you bought__?"(direct translation for English speakers it would be- your still wearing those rags? what happen to the beautiful clothes you bought?)  
>"Mi sento più a mio agio con questi"-<em>_"__I'm more __comfortable with__these__"  
>" Spencer, sei un bel giovanotto, dovresti mostrare di più le tue doti."- <em>_"__Spencer, __you're a__fine young man__, __you should__show__more__of__your gifts__."_

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
>ok here is chapter two for you guys. I hope you are all enjoying it.<br>Rated 'm' for a few dirty words this time. Next chapter 'I hope' will be out soon.  
>So what did you guys think? Did you liked it, hated it. Was it to confusing or is everyone following. Review so I know, and please remember critiques are meant to help the author improve. They are not there so you can just randomly insult someone.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah so cool! You guys are turning me into a review whore lol. And I can't believe how many alerts and favs I got, it was so sweet I just started choking up. I have to admit though, with all these reviews and favs. My creative juices have started flowing lol. I'm not promising anything but this story might be a little longer then I planned. But, if I do expand it will still be a short story so don't expect too many chapters. I promise nothing. :P  
>Oh and I want to apologize for not adding the Italian translation at the bottom, but I did it for three reasons.<br>1- I'm lazy :P,  
>2- My Italian isn't that great, so what I wrote might not have been very accurate -.-<br>3 - Derek doesn't know Italian and I was doing it from his point of view.  
>But the chapter is now edited and you can read what the Rossi's were talking about but you didn't miss much just father son banter. :P<br>Super special thanks to **dtessari **for helping me improve my Italian grammar. It is because of her I put up the translation. Let's all give her a round of applause.  
>Also a another special thanks to <strong>Seeolenmina **for pointing out my mistakes (-^.^-) the story is now edited by me ( I hoping it has less mistake.)  
>Enjoy the now better edited Version .<br>**

Chapter 3

The next few months that followed were a form of heavenly hell for Derek. Having his pretty boy so Close and not be able to anything about it was just cruel and unusual torture. Which left him with wet dreams; ice cold showers in the morning and the now super human ability to find the closes desks, chairs and the occasional potted plant to hide his lower half behind.

For a time Garcia's lair had been his safe haven. Until the genius's sweet to lead him into her cave of wonders and using the new found information Garcia started to stock up on every sugary concoction she could get her hands on to lure him into her lair. Chocolate, cookies, candy, cake. It was like a messed up adult version of 'Hansel and Gretel'.

His daily life had become a Iiving hell as well, the damn kid was driving him crazy! Whenever he would hum over a cup of coffee, or would babble on about useless information Derek would either end up smiling like a loon or running for the nearest bathroom with a lock.

It shouldn't have happen to him. He was Derek Morgan for Pete's sake. He was an official stud. The ladies man of the F.B.I. He could handle one baby Rossi, right? But one soft smile or statically rant later, and he would be he would usually end up behind one of the potted plants. That had mysteriously started to migrate toward his desk, curtsey of one Penelope Garcia.

He had tried to fight the attraction, he really had. Thinking it would just fizzle out with time. But, Spencer was amazing. Swift and brilliant just like his father; he was a great asset to the team. The endless well of information he called a brain had helped them in so many ways Derek couldn't even beginning to count them.

But it wasn't until Derek became jealous of the coffee cup that Spencer used daily that he finally accepted that his 'little' attraction to Spencer had become a full blow crush. The kind of crush that, fills your stomach with fluttering little butterflies and makes you take quick stolen glances while hoping one notices. If they had been in grade school Derek was positive he would have shoved Spencer or pantsed him by now.

Thankfully his 'little' crush, (what he called little Garcia called denial) wasn't bad during a case. Sure it was still there, and still strong, just muted enough that he could concentrate on his work. But now there was a new emotion to add to the mix; heart racing, gut retching, blood chilling fear.

No matter how sexy his brainiac's body was, it didn't belong on the field. Spencer was a real lousy shot (he couldn't hit the wide side of a barn even if he was standing three feet from it) he's reflexes were slow and he had no defensive skills to speak of.

Every time Derek watched his pretty boy put on his ballistic vest, he felt his heart tighten. And considering the continuous Italian rants and grumbles Rossi would spout off he wasn't too thrilled about having his son in the field either.

The first time Spencer's life had been threaten Derek didn't even have time to think. He had just tackled his pretty boy to the ground and had refused to leave his side until the unsub had hand-cuffed and taken into custody.

After that day Rossi had been terrified and had begged his son to take up a desk position. Derek had readily agreed wanting to keep his pretty boy safe. Garcia had jumped in too stating that she needed the company plus, with her high tech supremeness and Spencer's genius they would be unstoppable, they could rule the world together from her lair.  
>When Spencer refused. JJ had stood up him stating that it was his decision and that everyone should stop bullying him into leaving. Emily had agreed with JJ and had reminded everyone the Spencer had known the risk and still accepted the job. Hotch had been the most diplomatic, stating that Spencer skills were an invaluable asset to the team. Whether he was on or off the field, and that ultimately it was 'his' decision to make if wanted to stay at a desk.<br>When Spencer continued to refuse to leave field work, Rossi had even gone behind his son back and had spoken to Strauss to have him permanently posted to a desk position and Strauss being the ever-loving bitch that she was refused.  
>It had been a huge tug-o-war between the B.A.U. staff, they all had keep going back and forth giving reasons why Spencer should stay and or be out in the field. But, ultimately it had be Diana Rossi decision in the end.<p>

She had walked right into the B.A.U. bull pen like she owned it. It was hard not to be impressed by the majesty that she evoked when she walked in. When Derek saw her he knew all at once where Spencer had gotten his looks from, he was practically her carbon copy. They were both tall and lean with high cheek bones and soft skin with beautiful hair. She had Spencer late in life, but time had been kind to her, ageing her like fine wine and turning her into a classic beauty. The only difference Derek could fine was the strength Diana emitted when she walked into the room. Where Spencer was sweet and shy, Diana was Strong and determined. In short this was a woman you didn't want to fuck with.

"Young man I need you to direct me to agent Rossi's office." She said with authority as she stood in front of Derek's desk.  
>Derek wanted to slam his head on his desk. Why was he always the ones that Rossi's turned to? "What is your visit in reference to?"<br>"I wish to knock some sense into my husband hard head." She stated simply.  
>'Damn' Derek though with a groan.<br>"Mom?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room, Derek suppressed a growl when he saw the damn coffee cup in Spencer's hand.  
>"Oh Spencer, there you are." Diana said with a smile that soften her whole face and made her glow with a motherly light.<br>"Mom, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked. A happy smile on his face as he gave her a hug. Ever since his mother had started a new treatment her condition had improved incredibly, she was now able to be more independent, which was the reason that Rossi had returned to work. She would never be cured but she was now better equipped to handle her situation. But seeing his mother so happy and healthy and being able to enjoy life. Made Spencer have hope for the future.  
>"I'm here to see your father Spencer. Where is he?" She asked her eyes gleaming with sharp determination.<br>"Papá? Why do you-" Spencer was cut off by a happy shout.  
>"Diana!" Morgan turned to see Rossi walk into the room.<p>

The look that had come on to Rossi face when he saw his wife, made it seem like he had just won the lottery, on Christmas day, right after the doctor had just told him that was cancer free. It was the most blissful look Derek had ever seen in his life. He curse and hoped that no one had noticed him looking at Spencer like that.

As Rossi waked toward his family he seemed to have become ten feet tall while walking on air, and Derek felt himself stare back in awe. This was a man that was in one of those rare stages in life, which few people ever get to experience. This was a man looking at the one he loved, and knew that with every fiber of his body that that person loved him back. That this person was his soul mate and that would be together forever.

Derek felt a bit of jealousy creep into his chest. He wanted that with Spencer.

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Rossi asked as settled his hands on his wife narrow hips, not caring for her embarrassment of such an open public display of affection. Derek had to hold back his chuckle when he saw the height difference between the two. Mrs. Rossi was a complete head taller than her husband. Then again he's situation wasn't much better, Spencer was a good few inches taller than him as well. But as the old saying goes, Derek though as he watch Spencer slowly retreat to his desk, 'no matter how tall the horse is you can still ride it.'  
>"The reason I am here 'Mr. David Rossi' is to understand why you are trying to stop my son from doing his job?" Diana asked hints of venom and ice in her tone.<br>"Mi tesoro-" Started trying to calm his wife rage.  
>"Don't try to be cute with me, I want answers." She stated firmly.<br>"Sweetheart, maybe we can talk about this at home. You know after little wine and some music. " He said rubbing circles on her on her hips.  
>"Rossi, if you don't stop trying to distract me. The only warm touch you are going to be receiving for the next few weeks will be from your own hand."<br>Rossi quickly dropped he's hands as fought a pout. "Yes dear." He said as he led her to his office.

After that B.A.U. had become complete circus act! Every agent in the vicinity (himself included) were all clamoring on top of each other outside of Rossi door trying to eavesdrop on the Rossis conversation. Even Hotch had found an excuse to cross in front of Rossi's office door four times.

But, the conversion had pretty much gone south for Rossi as soon as he opened his mouth.  
>He had keep on insisting that Spencer was delicate, and that field work was just too dangerous for him. That he should stay in the office where he was safe. His geographical profiles could still be done in the office via computer along with some consulting.<br>Diana had counter that she had not spent 7 miserable pregnant months on her back for her son to become a desk jockey, Spencer as a brilliant young man with a mind of his own. He didn't his decision made for him.  
>It was his choice to join the B.A.U. and it was his choice to be in the field. It was his life, and she wasn't to let Rossi or anyone get in the way of that.<p>

When Diana left the B.A.U. Derek saw a fiery passion burn deep within Rossi's eyes, the kid of passion that usually ended up between the sheets. Derek sighed as he watched his pretty boy concentrate on his work, love was so weird sometimes.

The very next day, after a night of thoroughly enjoying several debauched fantasies about his pretty boy (most of which involved being Spence naked), Derek was sure his time had come. He had just been settling into his desk, large cup of coffee in hand, a large stack of his paperwork had just been snuck into Spencer's pile; the day was off to a good start.

He was just finishing arranging his chair so that he would get the optimal view of his pretty boy for when the need consumed him. When Rossi walked by.

"Derek when you have a moment I would appreciate a word with you, its urgent."  
>"Umm, sure man whatever you need. What do you want to talk about?" Derek asked as he scooted his lower half further into his desk.<br>"We can't talk about it here. We'll talk later, in my office."  
>"In your office? Sure, is everything okay?" Derek asked feeling an ominous chill run down his spine.<br>"No, it's about Spencer." David said gravely ask he watch his son stuff what had to be his 4 Oreo into his mouth. (Not that Derek was keeping count.)  
>Derek gulped hoping it wasn't loud enough for Rossi to hear. "Yea, ok. Do you want me to get Hotch too?" Derek asked hoping his boss could act as a human shield, or at least a key witness to his murder trial.<br>"No, this has be kept quiet, Just you and me."

'No witness' went unspoken but Derek could hear the words loud and clear as though someone had yelled them. "Okay."  
>"Good, get your things in order and wait for everyone to leave and then slip into my office. The less people that know the better."<br>'Fuck they were never going to find his body!' "Will do."  
>Rossi smiled and walked toward his office swiping on of son Oreos on the way, smirking at the kid's indignit squawk.<br>Derek felt as though he had swallowed a sinking-ship that just kept sinking deeper and deeper into his gut. Had Rossi found out?

Later, Derek cursed at the clock the wall. He was positive that it was moving faster on purpose; just so it could get it revenge from him spit-balling it once. It had been an accident! The damn clock shouldn't hold it against him! Derek thought as he tried to communicate with it telepathically so it could slow down.

But the damn clock hadn't listen ending the day in record time.

After everyone had left Derek slowly dragged his feet towards Rossi office. Slowly going over his will in his head. He hoped Clooney would like Chicago.  
>"Good Derek you're finally here, shut the door and close the blinds." Rossi said as he stood from his desk.<p>

'Damn bastard, he invites me here to kill me, the least he could do is set up his own crime scene.'  
>"Please have a seat. Cognac?" Rossi asked as he filled a tumbler with the expensive liquid.<br>'Was this a last meal sort of thing? Maybe it's poison!' "Cognac?" Derek asked confused.  
>"Or would like something else? I have aged whiskey and some very nice imported beers." Rossi offered.<br>"No a cognac is fine." Derek said not about to pass up such an offer. "But why are you offering me drink."

"I find it a lot easier to have a friend agree to do you favor if, it's done over drinks." Rossi said as he clinked their glasses together.  
>"A favor? What kind of favor?" Derek asked intrigued. If his favors got him more of this Cognac that he be willing to paint Rossi house with a tooth brush.<br>"A big favor, I want you to train Spencer in self-defense."  
>Derek was almost tempted to choke on his drink, but that would be a waste of good brandy. "What?"<p>

"He needs help," Rossi sighed and he sunk into his expensive custom make Italian leather chair. "He doesn't belong on the field, as brilliant as my son is, he's too clumsy. He going to end up hurt, I need you to train him so that he'll have a better chance of staying alive out there."

"What kind of training?" asked Derek hesitantly.  
>"Oh, you know fire arms, self defense. The works."<br>"Why me?" Derek asked.

Rossi fixed Derek with an immobilizing stare. "You're a good man Derek; I know I can trust you and Spencer trusts you too. And you're the best defense teacher the _Bureau_has."  
>"Rossi man, I'm honored that you think so highly of me but-"<br>"Don't worry I know your time is valuable. And I don't plan on abusing our friendship, I fully intend to pay you."  
>"Rossi, listen-"<br>"2,500 a week sound good?" Rossi said with a smile.

No way! Hours of unsupervised alone time with Spencer! Where he would be grabbing him, tossing him and then pinning him to a mat only to hold him close afterward to him how to handle his firearm, and then afterwards massage his pretty boy's sore body with fragrant oils and soft music. Plus, he would be getting paid to do it!  
>IT WAS SUICIDE! Derek could barely restrain himself from ripping off his pretty boy's old man pants in the office. Now Rossi wanted to toss the kid into a ring with him wearing little more than a jock strap!<br>It was crazy he could never do it. But before his brain could decline, his heart and penis and already accepted the job.

'Crap.' Derek though. He was never going to survive.****

**So what do you guys think? Love, hate?  
>Review and let me know. Oh, and I'm sorry for the late update I've been racking my brain thinking of new ways to keep this story going.<br>Please remember critiques are meant to help the author improve. They are not there so you can just randomly insult someone.**


End file.
